Metal Gear Rising: File Alice
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: I always thought it was some twisted dream, but once I picked up the sword, and I cut open my first victim...my whole life began to change. ((An OC story for Metal Gear Rising. More to come!))
1. Prologue

Metal Gear Rising: File Alice

Prologue

So here I am, 15-years-old, and I'm a soldier, and guess what? It's a living hell. Everything I hate is forced in my face everytime I move. Blood, gore, corpses, and even worse, four people who enjoy the very sight of me slicing apart innocent people. They always force me to do it, it's not like I want to, but once I hear the words "Alice, it's time for your lesson." It's time for me to do my job. VR training has made me the killing machine that I am, and because of it, there are times that once blood is shed, I can't see straight, I start laughing, and sometimes, even if they are dead, I just keep stabbing the body, again and again and again, until all the blood is scattered on my face, or sometimes, until one of my mentors stop me. My life was taken from me once I entered the doors of World Marshall Inc. and Desperado Enforcement LLC. Ever since then, I have been nothing more than a girl who was dead the moment she was tapped with a knife. I've tried to escape, and the day I was caught, I lost my arm. Then I was forced to fight for my life. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the agony, and all of the blood. What more was holding me back, how could I break myself out of this cell. If only I had a way out...

It was an early morning and I woke up in my training room, sword in hand. "My gut is telling me Monsoon has a lesson for me today. And I'm gonna be correct in 3, 2..."  
"Did you rest well Alice?" it was Monsoon, one of the bastards that kept me in training. "_5 points." _I thought to myself. "And now for your lesson. Today you'll be fighting me. Now, the considering the circumstances with that arm of yours I'll have to keep an extra eye on you." "With what eyes?" I chuckled. "I don't see any." Monsoon hit the back of my head. "I have no time for your smart-ass antics. I'm here to make sure that you don't escape. You've escaped almost five times, and because of that, your arm is gone. Now if it were me, you would've lost more than just your arm." I groaned. "Get on with it. If you don't have time for my antics, I don't have time for your god damn memes. Now would you can it and just get on with it." I pulled out my blade and aimed it at him. "If I can get you to shut up, maybe I can get some more sleep." Monsoon gave me that creepy smile that I can't bare to look at, and we ran towards each other. Through each bombardment of red phosphorus grenades and repeaded stabs with his sais, I was easily knocked down, the moment he landed on top of me, he aimed his sai at my face. "And now you're dead." He laughed before he finally got off of me. "And that concludes our lesson. You did well, but as always, you couldn't beat me, which means that you'll just have to train more. I hope you can contain your urge once your ready." He left the room, and I just watched the smug little grin on his face as he did. I threw my sword across the room, hoping for something to burst open so I could make my escape, but it just pierced the floor. _"So they really did make this place escape proof...shit." _I looked around. Cameras, of course they would've installed them once I made escape number 3. I ran to pick up my sword, sheathing it. "Well, I guess there is nothing I can do now." I just watched the area around me. The bright lights, and the faint smell of blood was something I was already used to, but now, I had the challenge of being watched.


	2. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Rising  
File Alice  
Chapter One  
What Was Thought as as Dream

I continued to wander about my training room, as bored anyone, the scent of blood was making my nose itch, and I was dying to find a way out. I could see a Dwarf Gekko walking towards me, although they were cute, I usually kick the little bastards when they try to shock me. "Did Mistral send you to check up on me?" I picked it up by one of it's arms. "You know, I may just tear your arms off, but it's a good day for you, because I'm feeling quite generous." I placed it back on the ground. "I always found you little guys adorable...except for when you expl-" _"Wait a second...they explode!"_ I picked it up again. "If you guys can explode, then I can find a way out. Sorry little fella." I threw it at the door, and like I expected, the door was blown wide open, and I quickly ran to my newly made exit. The sirens went off, and guards surrounded me. "Sorry, but nothing is stopping me today." I unsheathed my blade, aiming it at the guards. "It could be any cyborg that you throw at me. But nothing is stopping me from my escape!" I sliced apart the guards in front of me, and the same came to each row of guards until I reached the final gate to the outside, and to the city, and like I expected one of my mentors was standing in front of me. "Alice, I had a feeling you would be escaping today. Now, why would you try to leave?" She looked at me with that sense of innocence that just said 'Drop dead.' "Oh, nothing, I'm just gonna leave here and then kill every last one of you fuckers. Then, maybe I can back to my regular life." I aimed my sword at her with a smile. "Now, I've only been temped by the blood just a small bit, you might as well move before I lose my mind. Get it?" Mistral giggled. "You don't have to be so silly, we need you here, if you do decide to leave, that will label a traitor, and then they'll all try to kill you. And considering how old you are, you don't want that." "Oh shut up!" I lunged towards her the both of us bursting through the doors. "Heh, that wasn't so difficult. I'm out of here." I walked away from that dreadful place, and gave one last look at that hell hole. "Guess this means that it's over."

Exploring the new surroundings of the city, I realized that I haven't been outside in a really long time, seeing the towering sky scrapers before me. "Wow...this place has really changed..." I continued to walked around the city, scanning for guards, although the streets looked empty, I knew in my gut that not everything was right. My best choice was to go through an alley or something. _"Now...if I were an escapee...how would I get out..." _ I spotted a bicycle nearby, it seemed like my best choice. _"I guess now is the time where I can remember how to ride a bike..." _I slashed the chains and rode off, or at least tried to. "Damn it...why wasn't there a bus or something?"

I got to the outskirts of the city, at least as far as I could get from the World Marshall building. "Okay, step 1, escape. Check. Step Two, find assistance..." I looked around. "Okay, I just need to find some help, there's gotta be another PMC around. Maybe my best shot would be just searching." A small, but wicked smile crept across my face, it wasn't because I felt evil though, that's the only way I could smile. But still, I had a pretty sweet idea. "Let's see what I can find simply because of my status."


End file.
